


Study

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex, Steve's a Neanderthal but Danny loves him, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: “In the study, now!” Steve growled into Danny’s ear as he palmed his cock through the impossibly tight slacks.“Yes, sir.” Danny grinned as he moved towards the study and swaggered with an intent just for Steve.





	Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialwayslikedthetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/gifts).



> No pun intended with the title. Inspired by 6x09 and since I had this thought of Steve bending Danny over a desk and fucking him because come on, Professor Jeffries was a hottie, he does it in the study.  
> Happy birthday Lindy. Hope you have awesome day with your loved ones and presents, so here is one by me :)  
> Beta by lcdrsuperseal.

Danny was pleasantly buzzed when he arrived at home. His “teaching" day was over so he had a bit of time to wind down before he was back in the undercover world again.

 

He went to HQ before going home. He took a fresh shower, and didn't think twice to acquire the clothes Professor Jeffries was supposed to wear, even leaving the glasses on. Danny knew that would probably drive Steve crazy, but he did it for all intents and purposes. They became an item not long ago and Danny discovered he liked to rile Steve up if it resulted with them in a horizontal position.

 

After the fiasco with ‘the one who shall not be named’ (if Danny had any say in the matter, and he did) they admitted their feelings, and ever since then they spent every second when not at work together. Danny never felt happier in his life. Well, except the moment Grace was born. And Charlie, albeit at the time he didn’t know the tiny creature was his son.

 

As soon as Danny opened the door, there was a 6’1" SEAL octopus all over him. He hit the door with a loud thump and all air was rushed out of his lungs when he met Steve’s heated gaze.

 

“I missed you.” Steve whispered. “And you are late.”

 

“Well, excuse me for wanting to be presentable for my boyfriend.”

 

The smug look on his face must’ve worked because Steve looked at him like he was prey. Danny gulped audibly as he let his eyes linger on Steve’s lips. 

It was as if Steve felt him scanning him before he leaned over him to kiss Danny.

 

The kiss turned heated and as they wrestled for dominance Steve’s hands came up to frame Danny’s face, while Danny’s stopped on Steve’s shoulders as he let his man plunder his mouth. Taking in the lemony scent that followed Danny, his neat (and now slightly rumpled) clothes was like a revelation to Steve. Danny really wanted to make himself presentable for Steve.

 

Something deep inside Steve snapped and he growled, breaking the kiss. Danny noticed the dangerous glint in Steve’s eyes. It meant trouble for the perps, but Danny doubted it’ll mean trouble for him.

 

Steve pulled him body flush with him using the tie and attacked the part of Danny’s neck that he could reach above the collar of Danny’s shirt. Usually Danny left the top two buttons and Steve had a good look of his neck and a small portion of his chest, but the way the shirt was fully buttoned, combined with the tie, drove Steve up the wall.

 

“In the study, now!” Steve growled into Danny’s ear as he palmed his cock through the impossibly tight slacks.

 

“Yes, sir.” Danny grinned as he moved towards the study and swaggered with an intent just for Steve.

 

The move of Danny’s hips and ass held Steve in a daze and he realized his boyfriend was already in the study waiting for him, so he was met with the hottest sight on Earth as he entered the room.

 

Danny, or Professor Jeffries as his clothes and glasses suggested was leaning against the desk, arms crossed against his chest, veins popping as he had his shirt on elbow length. The look in his blue eyes was clear as day: lust, lust, lust, and Steve wanted to eat him and swallow him whole.

 

“C’mere.” He gestured and Danny obliged as Steve pulled him into a heated kiss and scratched behind his ears where he knew Danny was sensitive, causing him to whimper into the kiss which made Steve smile. Mission accomplished. Good.

 

“Get on your knees, baby.” Steve said lowly and Danny slid carefully first on his left then on his right knee. He was met with Steve’s crotch, the obvious bulge hard to miss. He fumbled with the zipper and buttons then pushed Steve’s cargoes and underwear in one go down to his knees.

 

Danny never broke eye contact with him as he took his cock in his mouth, causing Steve to throw his head back as Danny sucked particularly hard on the head before taking him whole. Repeating the action a few times had Steve on the edge and blabbering curses interspersed with moans as his hips rocked slightly.

 

Danny sucking him off eventually turned into Steve fucking Danny’s mouth while he was looking straight into Steve’s eyes, and it was bringing Steve closer to the edge than he anticipated. He tried to pull Danny off of him, but after taking Steve’s whole dick down his throat Danny swallowed three times consecutively and ripped the orgasm out of Steve.

 

Steve was a panting and hot mess by the time Danny swallowed all that was sent his way and lapped at Steve’s cock to clean him up. He couldn’t stop staring at Danny; hair mussed, glasses still on, cheeks hollowed and red, his wet mouth wrapped around Steve’s dick, on his knees, fully clothed. He looked utterly fuckable and a groan escaped Steve when his dick became too sensitive.

 

“Fuck, Danny… that mouth of yours should be listed as lethal.”

 

“Oh, so you don’t mind my mouth anymore, huh?”

 

“No, I don’t. When it does so good sucking me off.” Steve removed his pants and underwear and flung his shirt over his head offering a good view to a drooling Danny. “You can swallow a fly, close your mouth.” He ordered gently as he went to kiss Danny and hold on to those broad shoulders. Danny in his clothes turned him on and he couldn’t be getting so hard minutes after coming, but Steve grinned like a loon when he started attacking the buttons of Danny’s shirt.

 

“You are driving me crazy with these tight pants and the shirts. God, Danny, I want to fuck you every single moment of the day.” Danny chuckled at that and blushed furiously. “Seriously though, the buttons struggle every day to hold the shirt on you. And I want to help them _not_ to hold it.” Steve finally unbuttoned the last button and let his big hands run over Danny’s chest and abs. Danny sucked in a sharp breath as Steve’s touch fired up his skin and his dick stirred in his pants.

 

“Steve… if you say a thing about my mouth again, you and I have to have a talk.”

 

“Why?” Steve halted in his tracks.

 

“ _You_ have such a dirty mouth… rivaling mine.” Danny winked and grinned because Steve looked adorably cute having no idea what he did wrong, before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiling as he removed Danny’s shirt and flung it across his shoulder.

 

Danny jumped slightly when Steve latched on to a nipple and sucked hard. He gently bit on the bud and continued rolling his tongue over it while tweaking the other nipple in his hand. Steve was intent on making Danny pay for wrenching that orgasm out of him earlier, and so far it was a success.

 

“Jesus, Steve are you trying to kill me here?”

 

“No, Danno... I need you alive so I can fuck you into next year.” The hot breath skating over his sensitive skin sent goosebumps and Danny involuntarily moved towards the source of his pleasure. Steve pressed tighter on the nipple with his fingers and Danny shouted. His dick was getting harder and it was damn impossible to focus on his breathing - he’d have to start thinking of anything else except Steve torturing him if he wanted to keep himself from coming like a teenager in his pants.

 

Steve removed both his hands and his mouth and slid lower, kissing and nipping at Danny’s abs and licking in the crease of Danny’s stomach. Moving his hands to Danny’s pants he leaned up to bite Danny’s ear, soothing it with his tongue afterwards.

 

“You have such pink nipples Danny… Never seen anything of sorts before.”

 

“Well I’m one of a kind I guess?”

 

“You are something.” Steve agreed as he undid Danny’s belt, button and zipper. Suddenly he was left speechless and breathless as he pushed Danny’s pants off his hips and the man’s cock jutted proudly out of the confines of the tight pants he wore.

 

“Danny... “ Steve’s breath hitched. “Jesus, Danny…”

 

“What?” Danny had the decency to look innocent while being almost naked.

 

“What do you mean ‘what’? No underwear?”

 

“Well I was getting real impatient to get back home and I told you, wanted to be presentable for you.”

 

“Why don’t I believe you?” Danny shrugged.

 

There was that dangerous glint in Steve’s eyes again as he removed Danny’s pants completely off of him and the only thing left on was his tie. Steve slipped his finger in the knot and loosened it as he tugged at it to pull Danny and mashing their lips together.

 

“Turn around.” he growled as he divested Danny of his tie with one swift move. Danny obeyed and the next moment he was pushed face first into the desk, and when heturned his head to rest on his cheek he felt Steve looming over him. He had one moment to think of how suspiciously clean the desk was before Hurricane Steve took over again.

 

Both his arms were yanked and put together at the small of his back. Steve fastened them with the tie and whistled with satisfaction as he finally had Danny where he’d wanted him the whole day.

 

“You are so hot Danny.” Steve whispered hotly. “So fucking hot. Gorgeous. Handsome. Mine.” Steve ran a hand over Danny’s back affectionately. His hands were on Danny’s ass next and he could feel Danny try to move as he kneaded the flesh on the ass cheeks. Steve kneeled and tugged at his hard dick to relieve the pressure as he positioned himself and came with view of Danny’s delicious rump.

 

“Fuck…” he heard Danny whisper and that made him think of all the things he could do to Danny who was now naked and spread open for him to take him whichever way he liked it.

 

“Please, babe…”

 

“Wait, Danno.” Steve moved torturously slow, spreading Danny’s legs a bit wider and then he dove right in. With the first tentative lick of his tongue Danny moaned.

 

“Jesus, Steve…”

 

Steve grinned and continued with the task in hand, literally, as he both tongue fucked Danny’s hole and massaged his ass cheeks. He stopped all of a sudden and blew a hot breath over the wet spot, causing Danny to shout as pleasure spread through his body. Steve returned back with licks varying between the length and depth his tongue went inside, blowing breaths on the overly sensitive skin and making Danny squirm under his ministrations.

 

Danny was groaning and cursing as he started pushing his ass back on Steve’s tongue to gain more friction. Steve removed his tongue, blowing breath over Danny’s hole again but this time he didn’t get his tongue back in Danny’s ass. He was sat on his haunches staring at the rosy colored hole that was clenching and unclenching as Danny tried to get him to do something.

 

“Steve… please, Steve, I need…” Danny panted.

 

“Patience, Danny. Just wait… All in its time.”

 

Steve ran his thumb over Danny’s hole as he ran his other hand over his lower back ending on an ass cheek.

 

“This ass, Daniel. This ass is a thing of beauty. So firm, pert and irresistible. Wait until I have my dick inside it. I love the way your ass squeezes around my dick when I fuck you. Do you?”

 

“Yeah, Steve, I do. I love how your dick fits in my ass perfectly, like it was made to belong there.”

 

“Exactly. It was made for me to fuck into it. God, so tight!”

 

Steve crawled few steps away to pick at his cargo pants and retrieved a bottle of lube. Getting back into position he squeezed a dollop of lube on his fingers and reached with one to circle Danny’s hole. Danny squirmed some more and shivered when the cold liquid touched his heated hole. Steve brushed his finger over the rim and scratched a bit, causing Danny to gasp. The sensual attack had him tethering on the edge of sanity and he cried out as Steve’s finger breached his hole, _finally_.

 

The burn was on the border of painful but once Steve hit his prostate and pleasure sparked through his whole body, Danny relaxed and let Steve prep him. Steve was slow and meticulous as he moved his finger inside Danny. He added a second, scissoring them and brushing Danny’s prostate again.

 

“Fuck, Steve. Yes, oh God…”

 

Danny was a mess on the desk as his fingers dug in the skin of his palms. Being restrained and not able to move much in the position he was in, he was at Steve’s mercy; the way Steve moved around was frustratingly slow and Danny wanted to scream. Finally Steve added a third finger and brushed his prostate on every few thrusts, leaving Danny panting when he felt Steve’s fingers leaving his ass with a squelch.

 

Steve coated his cock with lube and pushed inside Danny in one swift move, and the blonde moaned long and loud as he felt Steve breaching the tight ring of his ass. Steve stayed still for a few minutes, letting Danny adjust and ran his hands down his lover’s back and arms. He started rocking into Danny, alternating between slow deep and quick shallow thrusts. Danny was at the end of his patience.

 

“Steven, if you don’t move faster, I swear you’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

 

Steve heard the frustration in Danny’s voice and decided that it was enough teasing. Picking up the pace he slammed hard into Danny, moaning and panting with the exertion. On the next thrust he moved particularly hard and Danny’s hips hit the edge of the desk. Danny hissed at the contact and Steve slowed his moves as he assessed the situation.

 

“I knew you were an animal Steve, but please for the love of God, move! I’m okay.”

 

Steve was tentative at first, but then he got an idea and picked up the pace from before. He slung his arm over Danny’s lower belly to prevent Danny from hitting the hard surface and drove home in earnest, and with his other hand he picked up Danny’s tied wrists to counter his thrusts. Soon he was hitting Danny’s prostate again and again until all that could be heard were grunts.

 

Danny came with a loud moan and as he spurted his come on the side of the desk it was enough to send Steve over the edge as well, and he emptied his balls deep inside Danny.

 

Danny had trouble getting his breathing under control. It was one of the most amazing orgasms he had in his lifetime and it hit him like a freight train. Steve went to the downstairs bathroom and retrieved a washcloth, cleaning Danny and then himself before he untied Danny’s hands and helped him out to stand. Danny was a bit light headed, but Steve was there to keep him upright.

 

“You okay, Danno?” Steve asked worried.

 

“Well, you broke me, you Neanderthal. Submitted my body to the most excruciating torture and you ask me if I’m okay?” Steve was honestly confused but Danny was smiling besides the pouting sound of his voice.

 

“You are adorably cute when you don’t know what you did wrong, you know that?” Danny said lovingly.

 

“Jesus, Danny…”

 

“No, don’t you ever go and say how I am sappy and mushy, because I’ll give you hell, Steven.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, Danny. Satisfied?”

 

“Mhm. And sated.”

 

“Good to hear.”

 

“One question though, Steven.”

 

“What is it, Danny?”

 

“What’s with the desk?”

 

“What’s with the desk, what?”

 

“Last time I checked there were pens and paper and boxes. Now it’s clean as a whistle.”

 

Steve’s cheeks grew hotter as the blush creeped on them.

 

“Oh my God. You planned this, am I right? You planned this all along. You spent the entire day cleaning the study so you can fuck me in here.”

 

“I may have…”

 

“You don’t know how to be spontaneous, do you?”

 

“I know we talked about that last night, Danno, but it’s instilled in me. I’m used to plan. I’m aware sex is not an op, but what can I do?” Steve shrugged.

 

Danny decided to relax his face. Grilling Steve was fun but he didn’t want to see Steve so embarrassed.

 

“Relax, Steve, relax. I know it’s the way you tick and breathe. It’s your lifestyle. And I did leave out my underwear on purpose so I can’t give you much grief about that.”

 

“There’s that.”

 

“Like I said. Adorably cute.” Danny kissed Steve and touched their foreheads together.

 

“So, sailor, is it safe to assume dinner is ready, too?” Danny grinned as Steve turned red one more time.

 

 

 

 


End file.
